


Six of Cups

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Tarot Card Readings, a nice lil look into everyone's lives, everything is wholesome, people get snowed in at the cafe, twyla is the sweetest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: The dinner rush gets snowed into the cafe and Twyla helps pass time by reading peoples tarot cards.*"Twyla set down her cards and picked up her half empty wine glass. Everyone was aware of the Roses’ desire to leave town. Well, now it was up in the air since David laid down roots and even Alexis seemed like she could be happy staying. But Mrs. Rose was still vocal about leaving, even years and a multitude of community accomplishments later. Twyla could only imagine the strain it was putting on Mr. Rose. He was becoming an integral part of the community and it had to hurt watching his wife be miserable.  "





	Six of Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A massive snowstorm came out of nowhere during the busy dinner rush at the Cafe. It's too dangerous outside to leave, so practically all of the town's residents are stuck in the Cafe for hours. Twyla tries to help pass the time by reading everyone's tarot cards.
> 
> A brief look into the lives of various Schitt's Creek residents through the eyes of Twyla and her tarot cards.
> 
> This was an amazing prompt and i love it

“So you’re saying I might win big with my weekly scratchers?” Ronnie asked. 

Twyla just nodded before she let out a “well.” She wasn’t going to be responsible for that again.

“Well, maybe! The cards are only saying that a large sum of money is coming your way. This one shows a successful business transaction,” Twyla said as she pointed at a card, pushing it just slightly closer to Ronnie. “Maybe lottery, or maybe a big order.”

“Hoping it’s the lotto,” Ronnie muttered as slid out of the booth as Twyla scooped up the deck and shuffled the cards. 

Ronnie’s voice was lost amongst the chattering of the dinner rush. Roland and Jocelyn had come in halfway through, shivering and covered and snow and announcing that it was just _ “so bad out there! _ ” With another comment about how no one should be wandering the streets. 

Twyla had turned on the Christmas lights and started handing out hot cocoa as soon as most people had began to finish their food. Everyone had started to get restless and Twyla had whipped out her tarot cards and called out  _ “readings for $5!” _

“My turn!” 

Twyla looked up and smiled as David jumped into the seat across from her. He slapped a crisp five onto the table. Her eyes flickered to the booth behind him, where Patrick was sitting and eating.

“What do you want to know about, David?” Twyla asked and she hoped it wasn’t about their relationship. The last time she did a relationship reading with both participants there, her mom got dumped on the stoop of the only taqueria in a 125km radius and the ex had ridden off into the sunset with his bike, leaving her stranded. Which was even more awkward than the reading she did with Alexis and Ted.

“I would like a reading about my business,” David said. He spread his hands out on the table and Twyla got distracted by his gold rings. They glintered and she suddenly got so excited about their wedding. She should ask if she could have a plus one. Her mom would love the wedding.

“Wait, I wanna hear this,” Patrick interjected as he switched booths. 

“Okay,” Twyla handed David the deck. “Shuffle while thinking about the shop and then cut the deck.”

She watched him shuffle and took the deck back once he held it out. She dealt out a quick practical business spread. Patrick’s eyes were wide as she dealt out the tenth card and she  _ loved  _ doing readings with people who didn’t believe or didn’t do it often. She loved watching them believe, the spiritual journey it took them on. Right in front of her.

She looked down at her spread and smiled. 

_ It was good.  _ So many pentacles and a few swords. She could feel David’s anxiety radiating across the table. When she looked up, his eyes were trained on her, his mouth set in a hard line. Patrick’s brows were furrowed, a look of distrust on his face and she wondered what his sign is. 

Twyla put a finger on the 4th card. She nudged it out from underneath the 6th card and pushed it closer to David. 

_ King of Pentacles.  _

“This is your long term card. The King of Pentacles is very positive. It usually means that success is coming to you. If you take the lead in a new venture and you make it work, it will work. Success will be coming to you,” Twyla said with a smile, thankful for a positive reading. 

David seemed to relax at her words.

“As to your current challenges, you have an Ace of Pentacles, reversed, so there’s a lot of things keeping you from doing what you want to do,” Twyla continued. With her other hand, she moved that card to join the King. Then she slid the Knight of Swords reversed to join the other two. “You’re very restless right now and you can’t settle on what to do.”

She looked up. David was biting at the inside of his lip.

“But it’s going to be okay, David. Success is right there. You know what to do,” Twyla said. She scooped up all but one of the cards. 

Patrick raised his eyes at her. 

“That was David’s strength card,” Twyla smiled at the two of them. “The deck seems to think that David’s greatest strength is how he nurtures his own talent by helping others develop theirs. The Queen of Pentacles is a big fan of the two of you and how you work together.”

David grinned. Twyla watched him bump his shoulder against Patrick’s, who just rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. She picked up the card and the two of them slid out of the booth. She watched them walk away, abandoning the booth that they had been sitting at previously to sit with the rest of the Rose’s.

Alexis jumped up from her seat. 

“Twy!” Alexis called out. Ray was also walking towards her booth, but Alexis held up a finger. “Can I go first?”

Ray just nodded enthusiastically. 

“I’ll sit right here,” Ray waved a hand at the booth Patrick had been sitting in previously. “I will be listening in while I enjoy my hot chocolate.”

Twyla laughed as Alexis just shook her head at Ray. Alexis looked horrified, but Twyla had always had a soft spot for Ray. He was always just trying his best and it was refreshing. Plus, he always made sure to give her the good gossip over tea in the morning at the counter in the cafe. 

“Um,” Alexis hummed as she sat down. “Okay, Twy.”

“$5?” Twyla prompted. Alexis let out a bouncy  _ ‘oh!’  _ as she got back up. 

She brought her purse this time and hunted around. She pulled out countless objects and slapped them onto the table as she rooted for her wallet. 

“Change for a 10?” She asked.

They exchanged money and Twyla shuffled her deck. She handed it off to Alexis, who had already had a multitude of readings over the years and knew Twyla’s process. 

“So, I need guidance on my love life. You know Ted is still in the Galapagos,” Alexis tilted her head at Twyla and Twyla did know. 

When Alexis had come back after her six months in the Galapagos, she had camped out at the counter in the cafe and nursed a smoothie for  _ hours  _ telling Twyla about her trip. Every little detail. Including the fight she and Ted had gotten into when Ted had been offered a chance to extend his studies. 

Twyla still wasn’t sure that she completely understood the fight. There was something about Alexis not wanting to stay, not wanting to put her life on hold for another six months. Which, was completely understandable. And then there was something about Ted giving up the extension offer so that he could come home with her. Which, was less understandable. 

“So, I need some help. A nudge in the right direction because it has been really tense lately on skype,” Alexis pressed her fingertips into the tabletop. 

Alexis’ hands shook as she shuffled. Three cards fell out and before Alexis could pick them back up, Twyla grabbed them, flipping them over.

_ Emperor _

_ Three of Wands _

_ Ace of Pentacles  _

She contemplated them and handed them back to Alexis, who shuffled them in quickly. 

Twyla dealt out a simple past, present and future spread. She disregarded the past card. Everyone knew about Alexis’ past. Why waste time? Twyla tilted her head at the cards and Alexis tapped her fingers impatiently against the table.

“Twy?” Alexis asked, voice high.

“Um. You said relationship right?” Twyla asked for confirmation. Alexis nodded and Twyla looked at the cards again. 

She  _ was _ reading them right. 

“So, your present card is the Eight of Cups, which is not the most positive,” Twyla raised an eyebrow.  _ How to break this to her.  _ “Um, so it challenges us to push ourselves out of our comfort zone. It tends to signal a painful break up.”

Alexis scrunched up her nose at it and shook her head. 

“No, no, no,” Alexis chanted and  _ this was the worst part of doing readings.  _

“But it’s usually a break up that’s for a person’s best interest. A time to reconnect with yourself and grow,” Twyla tapped a finger against Alexis’ future card. “You got the Sun for your future card. The sun is going to shine on your life and fill you with positive energy and highlight your accomplishments.

“Things might be hard right now, but they’re going to get better,” Twyla continued when she saw Alexis open her mouth. “I know that the Eight of Cups turning up is scary and not what you want to hear, but as you were shuffling, the Emperor and the Three of Wands and the Ace of Pentacles all fell out. Those all show thriving businesses and things going right professionally. You wanted a reading about love, but your heart is in your work and business. Growing it. Being who you want to be, professionally.”

Alexis was looking at Twyla, but her eyes were blank and Twyla knew that Alexis was looking past her. Looking somewhere into her future. It was a normal occurrence after an eye opening reading. 

“So, you’re saying I should break up with Ted?” Alexis asked for clarification as she slowly came into herself. 

Twyla laughed because did she say that?

“The cards are telling you not to forget about your business. To focus on being the successful business woman you are,” Twyla countered. “You can have love and a successful business. At the same time. Also, I just interpreted the cards for you. You can choose to apply them in whichever way you want.”

She picked up her cards and shuffled them. 

“Lots to think about,” Alexis said and Twyla reached out to place a hand on Alexis’ twitching fingers. 

“You can do it. Whatever you’re thinking right now, you can do it.”

Alexis nodded along, a soft smile on her lips. She looked like she believed it too and Twyla felt joy for her. Nothing feels better than knowing you can do something. 

“If I may, Alexis. I am very impressed by your business model. Have I given you my business cards yet? I think we can make great business partners,” Ray chimed in from his seat.

“Um, I think I have to focus on my business first, Ray. And then maybe in a few years, we can talk about that,” Alexis said as she turned her head to look at him. “Thanks Twy, this gave me a lot to think about.”

She was out of her seat fast and Twyla smiled at Ray who took her place. 

“I would also like a look into my love life. But preferably one that doesn’t morph into a business reading. I for one, have a very clear idea when it comes to my business plans and don’t need help on that,” Ray said and Twyla schooled her mouth into a wide smile. 

Okay. 

He put money down on the table and she handed him the cards. Ray had been coming to her regularly for love readings ever since she was given her first deck. He’s always asked for a love reading and it was starting to make her sad. She could only watch him go through so many short lived relationships that fizzled out quickly before she needed to look away. His always cheerful personality almost made it worse. 

She dealt out his cards and  _ yep.  _

“I see you having a very meaningful and fruitful relationship in the future, but the cards aren’t giving me a time frame. Someone will make you very happy one day. Just not today,” Twyla said. “Do you still go to that single business owners group?”

“Oh, that group? No. Turned out to be a swingers group and I got kicked out since I’m kind of recently single and technically can’t participate in the group,” Ray said with a huge smile. “But I did upgrade my bumpkin profile, so I think I’ll get some matches soon.”

“I wish you the best of luck, Ray.”

And Twyla did. Ray deserved someone who would see the good in him and appreciate him. Not her. Definitely not her. 

She had her eye on someone else. 

A body jogged up to the table and Twyla looked up to see Bob stopped at the end of the booth. 

“My turn next,” Bob chuckled and Ray got up. 

“I’m done. Apparently I’m going to find my soulmate soon,” Ray shook his fists in victory and Twyla scrunched her nose at that. “You’re up next, Bob.”

Twyla shuffled mindlessly as Bob sat down. 

“Gwen didn’t come to dinner?” Twyla asked. 

“No, she’s getting dinner with a new internet friend. They’re at that spa in Elmdale. The one with the honeymoon special,” Bob explained and Twyla genuinely worried about him. “So they’re playing newlyweds for the night.”

She knew how to handle Bob, generally. Most of the time. This time? She handed him the cards, explained what to do. He told her that he was looking for a general reading.

When he handed them back, she felt weird. Like a negative energy had cracked an egg on the top of her head and she was feeling the whites and yolk run down her head and drip onto her shoulders. 

She dealt the cards, stared at them and  _ no. Nope. No.  _

Twyla shook her head, scooped them back up immediately. She pushed the money he had placed on the table back to him. 

“Maybe not today. Come see me in another month. Or two,” Twyla said. 

Bob held up his hands. 

“I’ll see you in three weeks!” Bob picked up the money, smiled at her and jogged away.

Twyla considered packing up her cards. She felt tired and in need of something stronger than hot chocolate. She shuffled the cards and tried to think neutral thoughts. Whatever Bob had done, she needed to undo it. 

As if she dreamed it, a glass of wine appeared in front of her. She looked up to see Stevie standing in front of her holding her own glass and a bottle of wine. 

“Thought you might want that,” Stevie smirked at her. “Ray, then Bob. And Roland mentioned something about going before the next schmuck.”

“Do you not want a reading?” Twyla asked. 

“Thinking about it, but I don’t think I wanna touch the cards right after Bob,” Stevie deadpanned and Twyla laughed. “I’ll let Roland soak up all of Bob’s negative energy.”

Stevie held out the wine bottle and topped off the glass, even though Twyla hadn’t touched it yet. 

“I hear Roland coming,” Stevie nodded behind her. “You’re going to need a refill after he’s done. So, I’ll be back.”

Stevie poured wine into her own glass as she walked away. 

“Twyla, buddy, I would like a reading,” Roland said as he sat down.

“Okay, but I must warn you that these cards are in a bad mood,” Twyla offered and Roland just waved his hand at her. 

“Don’t think that’s possible,” Roland said. “Hand me the cards.”

“It’ll be $5,” Twyla reminded him. He scoffed and Twyla held her cards to her chest with one hand and grabbed her wine with the other. She took a long swallow and waited for him to follow up. 

“I don’t know, Twyla. That seems a little steep. What if I give you two dollars and you only do a half reading?” Roland countered. 

“I don’t think so,” Twyla responded. She took another sip of wine and she looked around for Stevie for a refill. 

He shuffled out of his seat, muttering something about how no one respected him as mayor and he didn’t get enough free stuff. 

She kept drinking as she looked around the cafe. She caught Stevie’s eye and smiled at her as Stevie held her glass up. 

From her peripheral vision, she saw Mr. and Mrs. Rose walking up. 

“Twyla, we heard you’ve been extolling fortuitous karmic happenstance,” Mrs. Rose called out. She sat down and glided across the seat. “John, pay the woman so she can tell us what to expect.”

Twyla curiously watched them sit, her mind still processing what Mrs. Rose said. 

“Oh, Moira. Are you sure?” Mr. Rose asked. Twyla figured he would be a skeptic. “The last time you got a reading we had to escape to the beach house for a month and I don’t think we can afford a getaway like that right now.”

“The woman told us to and you know what happens if we don’t listen, dear,” Mrs. Rose chastised him and Twyla smiled through it. She took the money from his reluctant, outstretched hand. 

She held out the cards. 

Mrs. Rose looked at the deck and then at her husband.

“John, take the cards, please. My manicure is fresh,” Mrs. Rose pouted and Mr. Rose took the cards. When he handed them back, Mrs. Rose touched a fingertip to the deck. “Wanted to make sure that my ebullience attitude had the opportunity to grace the deck.”

Twyla nodded. “That’s very important. Anything you want to know in particular?”

“No, just some insight, Twyla,” Mrs. Rose said. “That would be enough.”

Twyla delt out the cards. From the conversation she had with Stevie the other night, Twyla figured she knew what the Roses would need.

“We’re going to do a blessings/challenges/action spread,” Twyla explained. She straightened out the three cards. “Your blessing card is the Six of Cups.”

Twyla smiled wide and looked past Mr. and Mrs. Rose to see David and Alexis arguing behind them. 

“The Six of Cups represents a family celebrating together. Your family is together and thriving. This card sheds light on what’s important to you. Your family being happy,” Twyla explained. She tapped the card in the middle. “This is your challenges card. The Hierophant came up reversed, which means that there’s a compromise that needs to be made. The Hierophant usually symbolizes a healthy and amazing marriage. But since it’s reversed, it can mean there’s something wedging itself between you two. With the compromise, you two will come back together. Might have something to do with the offer that came in for the town…”

Twyla trailed off. 

“The last one is the action card. This is guidance for your challenge card. You got the Death card,” Twyla tried to avoid Mrs. Rose’s eye at the mention of ‘ _ death.’  _ “The Death card signifies change. An ending of some sort. Some things may have to change so you can compromise and keep multiplying your blessings. Just remember, how you interpret it, is up to you.”

Mr. Rose raised his eyebrows at her while Mrs. Rose tilted her head. The ends of her silver wig brushed against the top of the table and she narrowed her eyes at Twyla. 

“Thank you, Twyla. That was very informative,” Mrs. Rose thanked Twyla and Twyla nodded in response. “Let’s go John, I believe Stevie is next in the queue.”

Twyla set down her cards and picked up her half empty wine glass. Everyone was aware of the Roses’ desire to leave town. Well, now it was up in the air since David laid down roots and even Alexis seemed like she could be happy staying. But Mrs. Rose was still vocal about leaving, even years and a multitude of community accomplishments later. Twyla could only imagine the strain it was putting on Mr. Rose. He was becoming an integral part of the community and it had to hurt watching his wife be miserable. 

She took another drink of wine as she watched Stevie saunter up. 

“My turn,” Stevie said as she dropped into the booth. She was holding the bottle of wine and she was flushed and smiling. “Have some more wine.”

Stevie poured the rest of the bottle into Twyla’s glass. Once her hands were empty, Stevie rolled up the sleeves of her thick flannel. She had undone a button and her chest was a blotchy pink. 

“What do you want a reading on?” Twyla asked.

“Just a card of the day?” Stevie asked. She shifted and pulled out her wallet out of her back pocket. “$5, right?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Twyla shook off Stevie’s offer. “You know what to do.”

Stevie took the cards from her, smirked softly and shuffled the cards slowly. 

“It’s really nice of you to do this,” Stevie raised her eyebrows and nodded behind her. “Entertain like this. While we’re all trapped.”

Twyla shrugged. The wine was great and she wondered where Stevie got it from. 

“People were starting to get rowdy and the money’s always nice,” Twyla commented. 

Stevie handed the cards back.

“Tell me something good, Twyla,” Stevie said as she leaned back into the seat. 

Twyla bit her bottom lip as she turned over the top card. 

_ The Lovers.  _

Oh. 

“The Lovers,” Stevie commented with a raised eyebrow. 

“Falling in love. Partnership. A relationship. Seems like your card today thinks there’s love nearby,” Twyla explained. 

“Could be better. Could be worse. What’s your card of the day?” Stevie asked. 

Twyla shuffled the deck and she watched Stevie watch her. She cut the deck once she felt they were shuffled to the correct point. She held Stevie’s eye as she flipped the top card. 

“The Lovers,” Stevie said before Twyla could look down. 

“Hm,” Twyla hummed. 

“If I remember correctly, that means there’s potentially love nearby,” Stevie said as she tapped the card twice. She stole Twyla’s cup and took a swig. 

“I guess so,” Twyla felt her cheeks get warm and she knew she was visibly blushing. 

“Twyla,” Stevie started, but then there was shouting behind her. 

“Close out your tabs, folks! Snow stopped!” Roland’s voice called out. “George, where are the cafe’s shovels?”

Stevie stared at her as people began murmuring Twyla’s name in question. 

“Gotta go do my job,” Twyla said in apology. 

“Go work, Twyla. I’ll wait to finish this conversation,” Stevie offered. She pulled the wine glass towards herself and Twyla shook her head in contentment. 

“Okay, see you in a bit.”

Twyla slid out of the seat and walked back to the counter with a smile. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to didi who read this a million times and helped with so much. Thank you bb!
> 
> Thank you to likerealpeopledo who swooped in and helped me with a line and made it amazing. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
